


Issues

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dave and rose hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly if u could do a ficlet about dave n rose just Hanging Out id die????"</p><p>Rose is tired of knitting and Dave's creative block prevents him from laying down some sick beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend[bpdfinnian](http://bpdfinnian.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who wanted a fic where Dave and Rose hang out.

All was silent as Rose knitted, a scowl painted on her face. She had been so busy as of late trying to devise a plan of action so they could hit the ground running as after the meteor landed, and now that she had a little free time, she decided she might as well knit. However, since she hadn’t done so in months, her skills were a bit rusty, at best.

“I don’t ever remember scarfs being this difficult,” Rose grumbled as she pulled apart the scarf she had been working on for the past hour. She then began attempt number three, kindly requesting the Mayor to get more yarn.

Rose set her knitting needles aside, growing frustrated. She’d have to refresh her memory later, but for now, she needed a break. Kanaya was nowhere to be found, and she wasn’t particularly willing to leave the room (especially after sending the Mayor to fetch more yarn).

Rose’s head turned to the left, where Dave sat, rapping quietly. He was, as he called it, “making sick-ass beats,” but from the look on his face, he looked just as frustrated as Rose did. He, too, must’ve been losing his edge.

Rose stood, approaching her ectobiological brother (sometimes she wonders how they’re related, but then remembers that he took after ~~her~~ their ectobiological mother, whereas she took after his brother/her father and ectobiology is bullshit and she hates it because she can’t understand it and now she’s rambling). Dave looked up at her, giving a half-hearted, _fuck-this-shit-i’m-out-of-ideas-and-i-really-need-a-fucking-break_ wave in greeting. He pulled off his headphones, setting them aside and pushing Karkat’s crabtop away from him.

“I take it you’re tired of knitting?”

“Yes,” Rose sighed, sitting across from him. “And I suppose you’re getting tired of rapping?”

“Yeah. It gets pretty boring after a while,” Dave sighed, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s fun… but not when you’ve got a creative block.”

“I know the feeling.” Rose thought back to her writing journals and the stories written that had been mutilated by the cruel grasp of writer’s block.

“It’s… it’s kinda weird, isn’t it? You and I are genetically related, but honestly, I wasn’t that surprised when I found out.”

Rose paused for a moment before nodding. She remembered not feeling any sort of shock. It was this unspoken truth that the two seemed to understand, even before their suspicions had been confirmed.

“Well, if you think about it, we do share a few physical traits… the blonde hair, the short height--”

“Hey!”

“I’m only speaking the truth, Dave.”

Dave mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I’ll fucking get taller,” but Rose sincerely doubted it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… how did things go with Dirk?”

“Things went pretty well, I guess… it was really awkward and it’s still kinda awkward, but… I felt a sense of closure,” Dave sighed, “I vented, he listened. I mean, I know he and bro aren’t the same person, but… but he took it anyway, let me say what I had to say. It felt good to get that off my chest.”

Rose nodded, “I’m sure it did.”

“We even hugged. It felt nice… bro never showed me much affection after I turned four, and even then he only showed me that affection when I was sick or something. It was pretty lonely, y’know?”

“Yes.” Although there were certain aspects to Dave’s relationship with his brother that didn’t apply to her relationship with her mother (namely the constant strifing), the affection was one thing she could certainly relate to. That affection, though, was more in the form of passive-aggressive faking in interest. In retrospect, though, perhaps she hadn’t really given her mother a chance, as Roxy really did seem as interested in wizards as she was.

(Of course, if Dirk was nothing like Bro, there was still a chance that Roxy was nothing like mom… but Rose preferred not to think of that.)

“But… yeah. Things are still a little awkward between us, and I still hesitate to really let him in, but… it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“That’s good to hear, Dave.”

“What about you and mo--er, Roxy?”

“Dave, you know she’s okay with you calling her mom.”

“I know, but it still feels weird because she’s, like, our age and--”

“You think she’s hot?”

“...Yes.”

Rose couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “Y’know, she said she thought that was adorable.”

“Can we just… get on with what you were going to say?” Dave pulled his hood up, attempting to hide his blush.

“Well, we didn’t really do much. She asked about my writing, and I let her take my notebooks so she could read them. There wasn’t much to it.”

“Oh… so you didn’t really have any past issues to resolve?”

“Well, no, not really. I came to terms with the issues I had with my mom and found that they weren’t really issues as all.”

Dave nodded, putting his feet up on the table. The Mayor walked in with some bright purple yarn and offered it to Rose.

“Thank you, Mayor,” she said with a smile. He made a soft chirpy noise before walking over to Dave, lightly tugging on his top.

“Oh, right, I promised you we’d finish can town today, didn’t I?” Dave stood, stretching. “You wanna come, Rose? Maybe we can even get Dirk and Roxy in on this.”

Rose smiled, setting the yarn down on the table. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

 


End file.
